


Madrid 2018 Fan Comics (Fanart)

by tputovani



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Chibi, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: Fan comics about Domi and Sascha at Madrid 2018.





	Madrid 2018 Fan Comics (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Stroking Domi's hair is from final's highlight <https://youtu.be/JMY37-jJP74?t=4m15s>.  
> I drew first one after the final match, on the other hand "Alt." one before it.

Thank you for watching.


End file.
